


is it true I deserve you?

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Dubious Ethics, F/M, Femdom, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so easy. Naegi was so kind, so sweet, so soft… Getting him down was simple. Pressing him against the wall was even simpler once he was wrapped around her pinky.</p>
<p>(In which Maizono and Naegi sleep together, and it's not nearly as fluffy and cute as it should be. Probably to Maizono, it's less love and more of a means to an end.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	is it true I deserve you?

**Author's Note:**

> Written like a loooooong while back in response to the kink meme asking for plain Naezono smut. Somehow this happened.
> 
> It was one of those little miracles....yeah.

It was so  _easy_. Naegi was so kind, so sweet, so  _soft_ … Getting him down was simple. Pressing him against the wall was even  _simpler_ once he was wrapped around her pinky. He was red-faced, vulnerable, and almost unbearably  _innocent_  in the way he trembled when she touched him.

“Naegi-kun…”

Her lips were almost achingly delicate and soft against his neck, her hands just as dainty and elegant as they trailed down his chest, over his racing heart. She was smiling, maybe, though Naegi could barely think past her sweet perfume clouding his senses and making him dizzy.

“Naegi-kun…” Maizono whispered pleasantly in his ear, lips brushing against his sensitive lobe. Naegi gasped, his arms trembling as his hands clinched into the carpet. She could only giggle at the sight. “Is this perhaps…new to you?”

“A- _Ah_ … Y- _Yeah_ …” Naegi sheepishly admitted, gulping. Part of him was actually surprised Maizono seemed to be far more natural at this— _was that his inexperience talking?_ —and that someone like Maizono would even be okay with such things in the first place.

She was on a different level after all—a beloved idol singing melodies filled with her earnest feelings—someone he had always  _admired_  but never imagined, never even  _fantasized_ …

“Naegi-kun.” He perked up to see Maizono’s beautiful smile, a smile that lifted his heart and dissipated his worries effortlessly. “If it’s you, I don’t mind.”

“Maizono-san…” Naegi’s hand rose to rest against the delicate curve of her cheek, and she pressed into his hand with a happy sigh. Just as Naegi’s blush spread to his ears, Maizono suddenly sprang forward and meshed her lips with his, all while her fingers tightened in the fabric of his hoodie.

He gasped and she swiped her tongue against his lips, a gentle sound escaping her throat and filling Naegi’s gut with warmth. He groaned, pressing back into the kiss and keeping it almost chaste…though he shuddered when Maizono’s mouth seemed to move against his own.

“ _Naegi-kun_ ,” she murmured briefly before parting his lips with hers, her tongue further worming inside. Naegi’s eyes jerked open but shut just as quickly, moaning as she licked the inside of his cheek and roamed the wet orifice almost mesmerizingly.

He could only pull her closer when her tongue rubbed against his and the two began to press against one another, twirling around one another as his fingers stroked reverently against her beautiful blue tresses. His eyes were closed in ecstasy but Maizono’s remained open, pools of sapphire glimmering before fluttering shut.

She pulled away, a line of spit connecting their mouths and her lips pulling into another smile as Naegi panted against her. His face flushed, eyes wide and almost wet, spit-slick mouth wide open and swollen… The sight had her smile widening as she leaned in close again, their noses brushing together.

“You look adorable, Naegi-kun. Are you aware of that?”

“I-I…” Naegi stumbled, gasping a bit as she simply giggled.

“You don’t think so? Oh Naegi-kun…” One of her hands loosened and began to descend down his torso as she continued to speak, “Don’t be so modest. Don’t be so worried about me… You’ve been so  _helpful_ and so  _good_  to me… I want to  _repay_  you…”

“Maizono-san…” he began before he realized Maizono’s hand had reached his groin, a pianist finger trailing over the bulge and making him squirm and yelp. “N-No, that’s… T-That’s unnecessary! Y-You don’t have to…!”

“I don’t have to  _dirty_  myself?” Maizono asked, the words exactly the ones Naegi wanted to say but was too afraid to give voice to. He gaped at her and shook his head anxiously, but she only giggled the concerns away and touched Naegi’s face with her free hand. “Oh Naegi-kun, you needn’t worry about me anymore… I only want to make you  _happy_ …”

“N-No, Maizono-san… I-I…”

“Do you not  _want_  me?” Maizono’s lips pulled into a frown and she leaned in closer, their gazes meeting and nearly causing Naegi to drown in a sea of blue as he stared. “Do you really find doing such a thing with me  _regrettable_?”

“N-No!!” he blurted out, shocked and paling with unease as he shook his head a bit more rapidly. “I-It’s not that at all, Maizono-san!! I-I… I don’t… I don’t want _you_  to do something you might regret… I-I… I could never regret  _you_ , so…”

_You’re saying that so sincerely, like you really believe it and can’t think any other way. But you’ve always been kind and earnest…_

“Oh,  _Naegi-kun_ …” she sighed, shoulders slumping and averting her gaze. “You’re just a sweetheart, aren’t you? I couldn’t have asked for anyone better in this situation…”

“O-Oh,  _no_ ,” Naegi stammered as he scratched at his cheek while looking off towards the side with a sheepish look. “I-It’s really nothing… Someone like Maizono-san deserves…”

His eyes widened, voice trailing off when Maizono was suddenly much closer than she was earlier…

“ _Sincerity_ …?”

Maizono’s mouth latched onto his neck and she began to suck just as she palmed against him—and immediately Naegi  _yelped_. His nerves practically went haywire from his cock no doubt eagerly responding to the delicious friction to the pleasured buzzing that went through his head at having such a sensitive part of his neck so wonderfully lavished. He couldn’t help but arch against her and only moaned when Maizono sunk in her teeth.

“M- _Mai_ — ** _ahh_** — _Maizono-san_ …” he gasped, her name breaking into a whisper sounding like a prayer as pleasure swamped his mind despite himself. Maizono pulled back, only fleetingly glancing towards the purple bruise marring Naegi’s skin before lifting her mouth to his ear yet again.

“Do you really believe…” she nipped at his lobe, earning another groan as she grasped him through his pants and had him melting like putty in her hands. “Do you really believe I  _deserve_  that—that I deserve  _you_ , Naegi-kun?”

“M- _Mmg_ …?” Naegi moaned but sounded a bit confused—a slight sense of clarity through the pleasured haze Maizono shoved him under. The slightest sense that told him something was undeniably  _wrong_ with this situation.

But…he…had no idea. Though there was something  _different_ about Maizono’s tone of voice as she spoke to him? Something that had him blinking blearily as she breathed.

“I…I really do want to lean on you…” There was something tighter about the tone—something… _different_  but not off. The wrongness was still there, but somehow, Naegi felt it fade to where he shouldn’t worry anymore. All that mattered was Maizono, angelic, perfect, and  _divine_  Sayaka Maizono.

She sighed, stroking him through the fabric and causing his hips to desperately jerk into her touch as his tented pants grew even more strained. Naegi whimpered her name, over and over, and despite the pleasure, he felt apprehension well up in the pit of his stomach again.

“M-Maizono-san, are you  _sure_ …?”

Maizono didn’t respond at first, and only momentarily pressed her lips tightly together in a straight line before forcing that smile yet again for what she hoped would be the last time. “You really are kind, Naegi-kun.  _Aren’t_  you?”

Naegi trembled a bit but panted as she began palming at him again, her touches growing steadily more careful and calculated in a way that almost had him dazed. He felt dangerously close, and he was beginning to dislike the fabric that only acted as an uncomfortable barrier between him and Maizono’s hand—he couldn’t help the whine that escaped his lips when her hand stilled.

“It almost feels wet…” Maizono mused, almost softly as if intrigued before deftly undoing his zipper and relishing in Naegi’s sigh of relief when she pulled out his length.

It was swollen, reddened, leaking in her hand, but she gave it a squeeze all the same, intently watching Naegi’s face as he shamelessly moaned. She pursed her lips before smirking, removing her hand to tilt Naegi’s head up by his chin.

“ _Naegi-kun_ ,” she began, voice sugary sweet and plucking perfectly at his strings. “Do you want to go  _further_?”

He still seemed a bit dazed at first, so Maizono placed a hand on his knee while the other pulled back from his chin to grab his hand which seemed to have fallen by his side. She chuckled a bit, tugging Naegi’s hand with her own until she rested it against her breast, making his eyes bug out in shock.

“A-Ah…!” he wheezed, face surprisingly flushing further as Maizono’s hand coaxed him to squeeze and cause him to further stiffen. She couldn’t help but giggle.

“Is it really that different? Naegi-kun, you don’t mind, right?”

“N-No…” Naegi whispered. He seemed hypnotized, cupping the mound and running his thumb over it, feeling only the lace of her bra through her shirt. Maizono released his hand but it remained, and she couldn’t help but smirk.

“Are you curious?” she purred, making the brunet perk up and flush. With ease, Maizono pulled down her straps from under her sleeves before reaching back behind her shirt to undo the clasp…

And pulled her bra out effortlessly from underneath. Naegi’s mouth was dry and Maizono simply grinned before straddling his thigh, her knee brushing against his cock and making him almost sigh with his eyes fluttering. He’s short. Shorter than she is, but not so much so that they don’t fit well together.

Perhaps. She settles against him, wondering if he’d be able to feel her against his thigh through his jeans. She feels a slight flare of anticipation and apprehension but muffles it easily before it can show on her pretty smiling face. She has to be at ease, even when Naegi’s moaning and desperate for her.

_Desperate…_

“Naegi-kun,” she took his hand just as it was about to fall from her chest, grabbing the other and leading them both up her shirt against the soft skin of her stomach. Naegi seemed undeniably speechless, almost panicking but Maizono coaxes his hands to roam and he tentatively slides them up against her slender form all the same.

Her bare skin is softer, suppler than he had dared to dream, and when he reaches her chest, he can’t help but turn pleading as Maizono’s face considerably reddens.

“P-Please, can I…?” Naegi almost begs, and she invites him with a smiling nod accompanied by a short chortle teasing him for even asking. Naegi humbly thanks her, and cups both her breasts with his hands, thumbs running over the awakening buds.

They’re bigger than his hand, still growing maybe, but Naegi can’t help but think they’re still perfect on Maizono’s doll-like frame. Especially with the pleased look that flutters over Maizono’s features when he begins to knead at them.

“Oh,  _Naegi-kun_ …” she sighs, her hands resting on his shoulders as she pulls herself closer. Naegi rubs at her nipples, gently stimulating, and she whines a bit. “A- _Ah_ , I-I…”

Maizono reaches down between them, making Naegi flinch when she trails a finger up his length, getting the digit wet with precum. Without another word she presses that finger into Naegi’s mouth, teasing his tongue and making him taste the bit of salt.

“I-It’s not too much to ask for right?” Maizono asked quietly, allowing a degree of bashfulness creep into the question as she pulled her finger out from his mouth and rose herself up a bit to press Naegi’s head against her chest. He let out a sharp breath, feeling her breathe against his cheek and pout a bit. “I-I know, it’s a bit dirty to ask…”

“No… Nothing about Maizono-san is dirty…” he murmured, somehow understanding— _maybe he picked up her usual perceptiveness_ —and pushed up her uniform top. The actual sight of milky white skin had him freeze, but he forced himself through with it, only gulping before pressing forward and pressing a kiss right beside a rosy, puckered nipple. He took the bud into his mouth soon after, worshipping the sensitive tip with his tongue and making her moan.

“ _Ooh, Naegi-kun_ …” she croons, stroking his chestnut brown hair with one hand and giggling when that one unruly strand tickled against her. Naegi’s mouth and hands are gentle as they  _worship_  her and she can’t help but delight in it.

Naegi’s so considerate—so  _attentive_. He’d make a wonderful boyfriend, perhaps a wonderful husband who would love and venerate his partner even if he had work. Someone like Naegi…it would be so  _easy_  to fall into his arms and soak up the adoration and affection he was all too willing to give with abandon. So  _easy_  and he  _wouldn’t run out_.

Maizono bit her lip and ground her hips down on his thigh, and Naegi simply moaned—the sound vibrating through her skin and  _warming_  her. She felt warm, and she also felt  _greedy_.

_Naegi-kun’s kind and sincere, isn’t he…? Saying I deserve…_

“Maizono-san, I-I’m…” He clutched her tightly like she was a lifeline, and she felt him cry out when her knee rubbed against his groin.  _Ahh_ , she stopped touching him but…from him touching her was enough to near him to that damning edge. She felt him with her knee, and she didn’t have to be an expert to know Naegi wouldn’t be able to handle much more.

“I-I’m…c- _close_ …” he wheezed, burying his face in her breasts and pulling her closer to him, his arms practically shaking around her but still holding on tight. Like he couldn’t bear the idea of losing her while falling off the edge. Like he really  _needed_  her.

“Ah, I don’t want to trouble you, Naegi-kun…” she responded gently, pulling her knee away from him even as Naegi stifled a groan against her. Maizono crooned, cupping his face and pulling it up a bit so their eyes could meet. “If you release now, you’ll get dirty and that’ll be so  _inconvenient_.”

“Maizono-san?” he wondered, blinking a bit blearily. She laughed, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs as she continued on cheerily.

“Naegi-kun, I’m sorry to ask but… Can you loosen your arms for a moment?”

He obeyed, allowing her to stand up on her feet, though for some reason, Naegi’s expression twisted a bit. Maizono tilted her head, letting slight concern flicker across her features but before she could ask, he…

“Are you…alright, Maizono-san?”

“E-Eh?  _Oh_ …” She lit up, her laughter like the tinkling of bells. “Naegi-kun, you really are kind… You’re wonderful…”

“I-I…” he stammered a bit, averting his gaze shyly as she only chuckled. When his eyes drew back towards her, she reached under her skirt and watched as those gray-green eyes grew wide, his pupils dilating.

“As long as it’s you, I feel safe,” she purred coyly as she hooked her fingers in her panties and began to drag them down over her legs. They were a bit wet, and a pure white that had Naegi gulp, and she stepped out of them easily and dropped them to the side. With them out of the way, Maizono blushed beautifully and cooed, “As long as you’re here, Naegi-kun, I’m…not afraid…”

Naegi said her name adoringly, reaching out for her hips and leaning forward. Maizono’s heart skipped a beat when she realized that he was aiming for another taste—though now it’d be something new and something far more intimate.

Her thighs quivered at the idea but she stopped him before he could, shaking her head a bit fervently.  _No_. Naegi would end up coming, she was sure. As much as she craved his attentive worshipping, she could hold off for now. Another time. She’d try.

_If she managed, another time. If such a thing was possible… **If she had time…**_

“N-Naegi-kun…” she sniffled, reaching between her legs to rub against her clit before pressing inside in front of Naegi’s wide-eyed stare. She drew out a soft moan, slightly thankful that her fingers slid in rather efficiently. She was wet. That’d make this easier on her.

Maizono winced as she wormed them inside, the ease slipping into discomfort and it was beginning to feel a bit dirty but she  _needed_ …

“P-Please…” Naegi begged suddenly, snapping her to attention as he gazed up at her, his throat almost dry. “M-Maizono-san… I-I want to…”

“Go…ahead…” she mumbled quietly, removing her fingers and lowering to where it was easier for Naegi to be the one to slip his fingers through her folds. A groan escaped her lips and Naegi’s breathing grew sharp.

For her, it had been awkward and near unpleasant. But there was no doubting the look of reverence and ecstasy on Naegi’s face as he gently buried his fingers inside—two at first, stretching with the upmost care. He even babbled a bit without thinking, words like  _warm_  and  _wonderful_ escaping those lips as he sighed.

“A-Ah…” she groaned herself as they pushed in further, almost with ease. Naegi’s other hand stroked her hip, fingers running against the curve between her back and buttocks, and he drew in closer to her, gulping.

“Maizono-san… You’re so beautiful…” Her heat sucking in his fingers, her angelic face twisted in pleasure, her voice and scent seductive and stimulating… Naegi felt almost heady with desire and joy. Maizono sighed, the sound lovely against his ears and almost wordlessly pleading for him to go further.

When had he added more fingers? Oh, did she just  _pulse_  around him? It was still so slick, still so  _heated_ , and he couldn’t help but _want_ …

“Naegi-kun…” she sobbed suddenly, and Naegi stared into Maizono’s flushed, tearful face with bated breath. He wiped those tears away, cooing towards her and her only looking pleading in a way that had his heart twisted in a moment. “M- _More_ , please…”

“Y-Yes,” he gasped, pulling out his fingers, momentarily mesmerized with juice slicking them before just licking them off with another moan and gripping Maizono’s hips again. Maizono smirked when he was distracted but begged when Naegi met her gaze. “Maizono-san…”

“Naegi-kun,” she sighed, tentatively reaching down to grip him by the base, keeping a coy blush on her face even as Naegi tensed a bit and continued eyeing her adoringly and worriedly. Actually, something about that stare twisted at her insides and made her pause. After all, it was…different than the usual admiring starry-eyed gaze of a fan.

For the first time, she truly hesitated. And Naegi, of course, noticed and that concern in his too kind gaze strengthened in a way that had her shrink even more.

“Maizono-san…?” he pulled her close, meeting her wavering gaze openly. He was still flushed with arousal, but his words were far too steady. “If you want to stop… I…don’t want to hurt you.”

_I don’t want to hurt you?_

Something about that had Maizono perk up, eyes growing large like a deer in headlights. Naegi looked a bit surprised about the change in expression, but continued on just as frank, “Maizono-san, I’m serious. You don’t have to do any of this.”

_I **don’t**?_

“I’m just…happy to be with you, Maizono-san… As long as I can be there for you…” he uttered like a vow, one hand moving from her hip to cup her cheek. “That’s all… I can ask for… I told you I’d protect you…”

_That’s right… You did… **You promised** , Naegi-kun. That’s why I…_

“No… No.” She shook her head, smiling as wide as she could and praying that for once she wouldn’t crack. “I want this.”

**_I can’t let you go._ **

“Don’t look so worried,” she said, tightening her grip on him just the slightest bit as she guided him to between her legs. She could feel him twitch, and Naegi’s grasp on her tense. “I  _want_  this.”

If there was one thing she could admit, it was that there was something beautiful about the way Naegi’s face twisted when she began to sink onto him. He breached her and she flinched a bit— _it still_ hurt  _a little but that was as easy to hide as aching feet on stage_ —but Naegi was the one whimpering her surname oh so desperately.

She eased herself onto him carefully, both for her sake and for his, sharply glancing at Naegi’s eyes screwed shut every so often. With every sound Naegi made, Maizono kept her lips pressed tightly together, but she retained a soft smile just in case.

When Naegi was fully inside her, she kissed him. He eagerly pressed back almost instantaneously, shaking and sobbing her name before breaking off into desperate moans. Maizono only swallowed the sounds, sucking at his lips and purring when he frantically deepened the kiss. Like a starving man inhaling his food. Like she was feeding an  _addiction_.

His hips jerked against hers and she hides her wince with a returning rock against him. Naegi inhaled sharply against her, and she dug her nails into his shoulders. If there was any pain in that, Naegi was either too dizzy with pleasure to notice or too kind to let her notice.

“M-Maizono-san,  _Mai_ …” he murmured, voice choked up as she briefly pulled back, lips tracing his jaw. “Maizono-san,  _please_ …”

Maizono shoved him against the wall, earning a yelp as he stared at her with wide eyes. She didn’t explain—didn’t say a word, but smiled as she pushed herself up and slammed down onto him.

Naegi blubbered her name in shock, stars flashing before his eyes as she began riding him. The sounds he made were cute, almost high-pitched and rising in fervor as she rocked her hips and pulled his length in deeper. With how she tightened around him, how he pushed against her walls and burrowed in deep, Naegi was in near hysterics, clinging and whimpering.

“Maizono-san,  _Maizono-san_ ,” he wept, his lips dry as they moved down the curve of her cheek. She only grunted, her teeth grinding a bit together but kept moving, kept bouncing on his cock and there was only so much he could take.

“Ahah _ah_ ,” she groaned, voice a near whisper. Her eyes rolled back a bit as she angled her hips and managed to strike a spot that felt…nice. Naegi filling her, Naegi sobbing for her, Naegi felt so  _nice_. So greedily, she couldn’t help but retain that angle to hit that spot over and _over_  again.

“A-Ah, Naegi-kun, I-I…”

“I love you,” Naegi said, voice strangled as he clung to her. Pleasure flashed white-hot through his body and he felt himself tightening up. He couldn’t help but reiterate, his confession running into a mantra. “I love you, Maizono-san, I love you, I  _love_  you…”

Maizono felt herself go cold just as Naegi fell over the edge, warmth filling her as he sighed and laid panting against the wall. She throbbed still around his softening length, but for some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Naegi’s teary eyes fluttered open and he smiled adoringly at her. Maizono leaned in close and he cupped her face, stroking her hair as she pressed her lips to his. He returned her kiss readily, moaning as her mouth caressed his and her tongue ran over his lips. Just as he opened his mouth however, she pulled back.

“Maizono-san…?”

“Naegi-kun… You’ll protect me, right?” Her voice wasn’t as emotional as she wanted to be, but she couldn’t force it. But Naegi took it just as seriously, gripping her shoulders and staring into her eyes with the upmost assurance.

“Of course. I… I definitely will. We’ll… We’ll get out of this together, Maizono-san. I promise. I love you, Maizono-san, I won’t…”

“I believe you.” Maizono said quietly. She met his gaze, her smile small and her cheeks a light shade of pink. “Thank you, Naegi-kun. You… You really are a sweet guy. I…”

_I could fall in love with someone like you… In fact, I may be falling already…but…if I fall now…_

**_I might be endangering my chance._ **

“I’ll get going before the other students suspect. Ah, do you want me to clean you off, Naegi-kun?”

“N-No…!” he yelped, standing straight up and shakily tucking himself back in his pants as she plucked her panties off the floor. Maizono flashed him a coy look, and his blush darkened. “A-Ah… N-No… I-I’m fine, I’ll just…take a shower…”

He could only dazedly watch as Maizono slid her underwear up her long, lush pale legs and over her round rump. “You don’t feel…dirty?”

“There’s nothing dirty about you, Naegi-kun.” He gulped as she stood up. She picked up her bra, humming for a bit before simply hiding it under her shirt. “I’ll get going now.”

“O-Oh… Okay.” Naegi quickly nodded in understanding, the flush still harsh against his face. But he stared at the floor after giving her a quick smile, his gaze faltering and going downcast. The sight stabbed at her heart and it was ridiculous.

“If you don’t want me to go, you should just say so. Hiding your feelings isn’t like you, Naegi-kun.” Maizono turned to the door, keeping her eyes on the frame for her own sake despite her smile wilting. “You’re quite easy to read, Naegi-kun. I don’t need to be an esper or a mind reader to figure out your true feelings… To be honest, that’s what I like about you.”

_But I’m not like that. I can’t be like that. If I’m the kind of person you are… That kind of person…_

“My sister accused me of the same,” Naegi simply laughed, still supporting himself against the wall. When she glanced towards him, she saw him rub at the mark she left on his neck. Her lips pressed together as he continued on blithely, “Ah, but… If you need to go, I don’t want to keep you back. I’ll see you soon, Maizono-san.”

_You’re that kind of person. Honest, patient, and selfless.  A person like that…_

She flashed him a bright smile.

**_It’s unlikely you’ll survive._ **

“I’ll see you soon, Naegi-kun.”

She closed the door behind her and it wasn’t until she got to her room that she finally just laid down. She stared at the ceiling, her expression blank and unreadable, mind and body still buzzing. If she let her mind wander enough, she could still feel Naegi’s too tender form in her arms and pressed against her. Despite her better judgment, she felt  _warmth_  but she resisted the urge. Longing won’t help her. Not here. Not now.

However, her traitorous mind latched onto one other thing that had her seize up, her mouth dry as she forced a swallow. Not Naegi’s promise to protect her, which she had been banking on from the start of their situation, but something else… Something that shouldn’t have  _surprised_  her, but when she heard those words— _filled with such **sincerity**_ —she felt her world still and her body tremble.

“‘I love you,’ huh?  _Oh Naegi-kun_ …”


End file.
